


История о настоящей любви, воронах, койотах, убийствах и банках из-под газировки

by Cexmet



Category: Mesmo Delivery, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: A LOT of violence, F/M, Gen, Guro, Incest, Language: Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек по имени Сангреко едет через всю страну к своей возлюбленной, имя которой все знают, но не каждый захочет назвать. Весь его багаж – умение убивать, но большего ему и не нужно</p>
            </blockquote>





	История о настоящей любви, воронах, койотах, убийствах и банках из-под газировки

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте цитируются песни Элвиса Пресли.

_While life goes on around him everywhere_  
He's playing solitaire  
And keeping to himself, begins to deal  
And still the King of Hearts is well concealed  
Another losing game comes to an end  
And deals them out again  
(Elvis Presley – «Solitaire») 

Вороны были повсюду, наблюдали за всеми, и тот, кто умел смотреть сквозь их чёрные глаза, видел все: каждую смерть как каждое рождение, человеческая любовь представлялась ему такой же близкой как ненависть. Год за годом, век за веком он наблюдал за людьми, питался их надеждами и грехами, как научила та, что заботилась о нем с самого начала.  
Он рассылал во все стороны своих верных слуг; его вороны кружили над городами, койоты бегали вдоль дорог, крысы прятались за мусорными кучами, всюду, где было место человеческому греху, находилось место и тем, кто наблюдал за грешниками жадными глазами, тем, кто собирал потерянное мертвыми – выпавшие из карманов монеты, выбитые зубы, сорванные куски кожи, сломанные ногти. Все трофеи хороши, как бы малы они ни были.  
Самые лучшие подарки всегда приносят люди, ведь люди – лучшие убийцы, любому из них нужно только оружие и достойный повод для того, чтобы стрелять в головы или резать глотки. Поэтому хозяин воронов, которого некоторые называли красным демоном, другие – господином дорог, любил людей больше, чем следовавших за ними падальщиков, любил их сильнее, чем любой из богов, которым поклонялись по-настоящему; ведь боги могут поглощать саму веру, им довольно сожженных на алтаре трав или написанных на стенах молитв, а ему всегда были нужны только кровавые жертвы, только кровь утоляла голод, обжигавший его изнутри с самого рождения. 

* * *

После придорожного бара они ехали молча почти семь часов, пока Сангреко не попросил Руфо остановиться у перекрестка – тот молча нажал на тормоз, даже не отвел взгляда от дороги, когда Сангреко открыл дверцу и вышел наружу. Он сказал, что хочет справить нужду, это отчасти было правдой – мочевой пузырь, хоть и не слишком полный, неприятно ныл, лишний раз напоминая об остановке в баре – но гораздо важнее банальных потребностей плоти была необходимость принести новую жертву; Сангреко с самого начала знал, что среди тех, кого нужно убить, есть бродяга, он боялся, что возникнут трудности, ведь непросто найти того, у кого нет дома: такие люди не оставляют за собой следов, по которым легко следовать. Но жертвы всегда находили Сангреко сами, безошибочно, точно ждали, пока он пустит им кровь.  
Джеймс Дрифт не стал исключением. Он полулежал за огромным валуном, обнимая обеими руками старый прохудившийся мешок, полный каких-то потрепанных сокровищ, никому не нужных, кроме самого Джеймса – он был похож на заводную игрушку, у которой сломалась пружина: остальные детали еще не износились, но механизм уже ничто не приведет в движение. Когда Сангреко вогнал короткий нож Джеймсу в шею, тот даже не вздрогнул, только захрипел, его ноги и плечи свела судорога, точно кто-то потянул за привязанные к ним нитки. Придерживая Джеймса за плечо, Сангреко выдернул нож и тут же ударил снова, на этот раз – чуть выше кадыка, повернул, выпуская больше крови; та полилась на пыльную землю как-то лениво, почти медлительно. Не глядя на то, как лужа растекается все шире, Сангреко расстегнул ширинку и помочился – моча была мутной, кажется, пахла слишком резко, кисловато, нехорошо – хотя из-за запаха крови умирающего точно Сангреко определить не мог, но так ему показалось. В конце концов, он не молодел, тело изнашивалось все сильнее, ждать от него хороших новостей было бы глупо.  
Застегнув ширинку, Сангреко наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на труп Джеймса поближе – такая жертва определенно стоила трофея, нужно было только выбрать подходящий; на его левой руке синела татуировка, грубая, похожая на тюремную или, может быть, флотскую – тигриная морда с открытой пастью, скорее зевающая, чем скалящаяся, в этом рисунке было что-то забавное, Сангреко улыбнулся, глядя на него, а потом наступил на руку Джеймса и, склонившись еще ниже, начал резать. Запястье подавалось с трудом, хотя нож был острым – жилы наматывались на лезвие, кровь забрызгала манжеты, но все же татуировка стоила усилий.  
Закончив, Сангреко поднял дорожный мешок Джеймса и бросил руку туда, к старой мятой фляжке, банке из-под консервированного супа и трем моткам веревки. Не важно, насколько велик трофей, насколько значителен, он все равно понравится той, для кого Сангреко их собирал почти всю жизнь.  
Отряхнувшись, он перехватил мешок поудобнее и отправился к фуре – если быть достаточно осторожным, Руфо даже не заметит, как Сангреко откроет ее, чтобы бросить трофей к тем, которые уже лежат там. Доставщики умеют не замечать таких вещей, они ослеплены тем, что другой человек назвал бы «магией», но Сангреко это слово не нравилось. Он предпочитал говорить об удаче, о власти над людскими душами, похожей на власть ножа над человеческой плотью.  
Вернувшись на дорогу, Сангреко оглянулся, чтобы взглянуть на камень, скрывавший тело мертвого Джеймса так же, как несколько минут назад скрывал живого; скорее всего, насекомые, птицы, может быть, даже животные успеют проделать хорошую работу прежде, чем кто-то обнаружит труп в старых лохмотьях. Сангреко никогда не заметал следы, за него этим занимались другие, но все же он не мог не оценить того, как умело сама природа затирала чужие грехи, всегда играя на стороне таких как он и тех, кому они служили.  
История Джеймса Дрифта закончилась, его жизнь превратилась в ничто, а его тело, если не помешают люди, достанется теперь тем, кто сможет использовать каждую клетку во благо: кровь выпьют насекомые, глаза выклюют голодные вороны, грифы растащат требуху, может быть, кусок или два перепадут бродячим псам, жуки-трупоеды, многоножки и мокрицы терпеливо счистят с костей остатки мяса, сами же кости, день за днем, будут рассыпаться, пока не станут песком.  
Человеческая жизнь состоит из мелочей: пустых сигаретных пачек, мятых жестяных банок, сломанных спичек и стульев, старых машин, видеокассет с давно забытыми фильмами, пыли, грязи, у некоторых среди остального мусора попадаются человеческие трупы, если в их в жизни было что-то особенное, как у Сангреко. Многие люди пытаются подняться выше обыденного мира – одним для этого необходимы эмоциональные привязанности, такие как любовь или дружба, другим достаточно служения божеству, некоему высшему созданию, реальному или придуманному, или же придуманному настолько хорошо, что ложь постепенно стала правдой, третьим же людям нужно насилие, нужна чужая кровь, чтобы почувствовать себя стоящими выше прочих. Но даже тот, кто испробовал все три способа, остается человеком – Сангреко знал это, он все испытал на собственной шкуре, и знал, что в конце концов от его собственной жизни останется только обычный хлам.  
Именно поэтому он хватался за нее как только мог: верно исполнял все, что ему приказывали, зная, ради кого это делает, и старался получать удовольствие ото всей своей работы, не только от убийств, но и от путешествий, и даже от дней ожидания между заказами, когда остается только тратить деньги, полученные раньше. Сангреко был терпеливым охотником, всегда умевшим выбрать правильный момент для нападения. 

* * *

Шоссе растянулось от горизонта до горизонта, ровное, гладкое, без поворотов, без съездов или развилок, начерченная по линейке прямая или нитка, обмотанная вокруг пары гвоздей. Жаркое солнце еще не превратило гладкий асфальт в зеркало, не раскалило воздух до появления миражей, но было ясно, что уже к полудню дорога будет напоминать раскаленный ад.  
Сангреко полулежал, откинувшись на спинку старого кресла, притворяясь спящим, он видел, как по зеркалу заднего вида проползла огромная муха, он видел, как Руфо, не отпуская руля, высунулся в окно и сплюнул на дорогу, а несколько миль назад Сангреко видел человека, стоявшего у обочины, но не разглядел его лица, успел заметить только старомодный высокий цилиндр и пальто, которое было бы слишком теплым даже для северного лета. Возможно, он был всего лишь сном – Сангреко знал, что не спит, но порой грезы и кошмары могут прийти к тому, кто зовет их наяву, только притворяясь спящим. Летний день спал, и Сангреко, опустив веки, глядя из-под ресниц, прокрался в его грезы. Чем жарче становится, тем чаще появляются миражи – сны земли, придорожных деревьев, прокаленного солнцем асфальта, прошлое и будущее, настоящее и фальшивое, все складывается воедино. Чем внимательнее смотришь, тем больше чудовищ увидишь, а чем больше их видишь, тем яснее понимаешь, что некоторые из них – настоящие, отличить их от фальшивых почти невозможно, пока они не подойдут вплотную, чудовища приближаются лишь к спящим, потерявшим сознание, впавшим в кому, или к тем, кого за таких принимают, но Сангреко давно научился их обманывать.  
С каждым годом ему все чаще казалось, что после смерти – если только он умрет, хоть когда-нибудь, если госпожа его отпустит, когда он сам захочет уйти – он станет миражом, кошмаром земли или дороги, который будет подкарауливать путников, чтобы вырезать блестящим острым ножом кусочек мягкой сонной души сквозь опущенные веки или приоткрытый рот. Должно быть, души стариков похожи на вытащенных из раковин устриц, засыхающих под солнцем, а души детей – на присыпанные сахарной пудрой розовые зефиринки, растворяющейся во рту, стоит только положить их на язык.  
Сангреко думал о душах, когда сон, наконец, обернулся вокруг него, как змея, стиснул в объятьях – и прежде, чем провалиться в черную бездну, населенную чудовищами и волшебными тварями, он успел выдохнуть мысль о человеке в пальто и цилиндре, стоявшем у обочины. Тот шагнул в царство снов с ним вместе, потрепанный, безликий, потертый, как старая монета, давно потерявший собственное имя, если оно когда-нибудь существовало. 

* * *

Однажды Руфо убил человека, на ринге. Случайно. Но, конечно, после все в его жизни быстро пошло псу под хвост. Дело замяли – выяснилось, что отправившийся на тот свет парень принимал больше стимуляторов, чем позволил бы любой здравомыслящий врач, сердце не выдержало, вот и все. Кажется, его тренера оштрафовали на целое состояние и даже грозили тюрьмой. Но Руфо это все не спасло – когда становишься частью истории, которую спешно замяли, легко потеряться.  
О Руфо все забыли, но сам он не забыл, ничего не забыл. Того парня, которого он убил, звали Оливер Хилл, у него были черные волосы и темные глаза, левый вывалился из орбиты, когда Оливер, хрипя, повалился на ринг, на губах у него проступила белесая пена, правая сторона его лица распухла, превратившись в кусок влажного фарша, потому что левой Руфо всегда бил лучше. Оливер дергался в конвульсиях, а потом замер. Под ним растеклась лужа мочи. В белой пене на губах проступили красные прожилки крови. Оливер был похож на кусок карамельно-клубничного торта со взбитыми сливками – такой мама Руфо готовила на каждый День независимости, пока у нее еще хватало сил, и, глядя на Оливера, Руфо не мог не вспоминать тот торт, не мог не думать о праздничном обеде. Вот так вот для него все и закончилось. Остановилось сердце Оливера, остановилась жизнь Руфо. Он больше не был боксером.  
Теперь, сидя за рулем фуры, он день за днем пытался представить, что всегда занимался только этим. Он никогда не пробовал добиться в жизни чего-то значительного или стать знаменитым. Он никогда не надевал перчаток, не выходил на ринг, не слышал удара гонга. У него всегда была только фура, дорога и наличные за доставку разных грузов, от мешков с удобрениями до редких попугаев. Порой у него неплохо получается все это представить, но гораздо чаще Руфо просто чувствует, как злость проходит по его спине высоковольтным зарядом; тогда он стискивает обеими руками руль изо всех сил, сжимает челюсти, старается выкинуть из головы все еще остающиеся там мысли.  
А еще иногда Руфо пытался представить, что он возвращается на ринг, а иногда – что снова кого-то убивает, одним точным ударом, но на этот раз – уже намеренно. Он не считает себя убийцей, но думает, что мог бы им стать, если бы захотел. Он не хотел, ни единого дня не хотел по-настоящему. У него была дорога, работа, жизнь, похожая на обычную. Руфо не стал бы просто так это все бросать. Он успел привязаться к своей фуре, и к тому же он не любил оставлять невыполненными обещания, а у него было множество постоянных клиентов. Каждый, кто заплатил тебе однажды, будет ждать твоего возвращения, новой сделки, договоров и выплат, даже если ты больше не вернешься. Руфо всегда обещал вернуться, точно так же как когда-то обещал своему тренеру победить, даже если заранее знал, что выиграть бой не сможет.  
Многие занимающиеся перевозками говорят, что им нравятся перемены, встречи с новыми людьми, новые дороги каждый день. Для Руфо все иначе. Новые люди и новые дороги кажутся ему одинаковыми. Больше всего в своей работе он любит стабильность, отсутствие перемен, день за днем происходит одно и то же. 

* * *

Сангреко затащил в фуру тела всех убитых в баре, даже тех, кого не должен был убивать, и сейчас он чувствовал тяжелый запах, тянувшийся от трупов, или ему казалось, что он чувствовал. Смерть всегда была рядом, Сангреко привык к убийствам – иногда, подолгу оставаясь без работы, он скучал по возможности убивать и только немалым усилием заставлял себя сдерживаться, понимая: если сорвется, станет обычным серийным убийцей, из тех, про которых пишут в газетах, пока не найдутся новости посвежее, он подставит не только себя, но и всех, кто служит его возлюбленной, а ни одна привычка не стоит того, чтобы рушить построенное теми, кому доверяешь.  
Сангреко всегда доверял тем, кто звонил ему и говорил об очередной «доставке», путешествии между нигде и никуда – в конце концов, они служили так же, как он, просто не умели или не хотели убивать. Он – умел, научился еще много лет назад, мальчишкой, на войне. Некоторые любят говорить, что Вьетнам был адом – но Сангреко бы так не сказал; он не знал, как выглядит ад или чем там занимаются. Рожденный в религиозной семье, он никогда не вслушивался в воскресные проповеди, если только в них не шла речь о крестных муках; он никогда даже не пытался вообразить себе ни ангельские хоры, ни чертей с вилами, ему хватало того, что он видел собственными глазами.  
Вьетнам ему не нравился, там было душно, слишком много насекомых, узкоглазые наседали со всех сторон – это ведь была их земля, они знали каждую кочку, а значит у них была фора; но больше всего Сангреко раздражали сами джунгли, они были даже хуже, чем каменный лабиринт Нью-Йорка, где хотя бы днем хватало света – деревья весь свет забирали себе, точно нарочно плодили темноту для вьетнамцев. С другой стороны, Вьетнам сделал Сангреко тем, кто он на самом деле – даже получил имя от одного из сослуживцев, там он научился обращаться с оружием, впервые почувствовал по-настоящему, каково это – испачкать руки в чужой липкой крови.  
Сангреко не вспоминал Вьетнам с любовью, но все же твердо понимал, что никогда не отвернется от той войны – без нее его история стала бы совсем другой, в ней не было бы самых лучших глав, написанных красной тушью, не было бы цели, не было бы любви, не такой, как есть у него сейчас. Едва ли Сангреко понравилась бы подобная история.  
Он любил истории, составленные по старинным законам, чтобы обязательно была мораль, хотя бы относительная, например – верность вознаграждается, неплохо чтобы была и любовь – не широкоэкранные поцелуи, не возня в койке, даже примерно не похожая на то, что происходит в реальной жизни, а именно любовь, настоящая. Еще в любой истории хорошо смотрятся убийства, особенно убийства ножом, мечом или топором. Сангреко нравятся фильмы, в которых это все есть.  
Хотя, разумеется, фильмам никогда не заменить реальную жизнь, все цвета в них все равно остаются фальшивыми, как бы ни была хороша операторская работа, к тому же без запаха и вкуса смерть не будет настоящей, а смотреть кино только ради любви Сангреко бы не стал. Это все равно, что бросаться камнями в птиц – забавно, шумно, но есть множество вещей куда интереснее, куда важнее. 

* * *

Он никогда не влюблялся по-настоящему. Руфо не верил, что с ним может случиться нечто подобное – с первого взгляда на всю жизнь, как в книгах или фильмах, именно поэтому он не любит ни фильмы, ни книги, ему хватает газет. Руфо нравится ограниченное количество полос, не позволяющее разводить лишнюю болтовню.  
Большинство попутчиков Руфо тоже не особенно нравилось, у них всегда находилось по десятку историй на каждую милю пути. Одна история скучнее другой: скачки или рулетка, какая-нибудь давно всеми забытая война или катастрофа, и, конечно же, обязательная настоящая любовь. Сангреко же большую часть пути молчал. Он был похож на парня, по самую крышку набитого историями, которые он держал за зубами, болтал разве что о музыке – но это все Руфо легко мог пропустить мимо ушей. В музыке он ни черта не понимал и отличал Элвиса от Леннона только с чужих слов. Руфо не вспомнил бы ни одной строчки, сколько бы по радио ни крутили «Девушку лучшего друга» или «Обжигающую любовь».  
К тому же тишина или однообразное рычание мотора нравятся ему гораздо больше любых песен. Музыка убаюкивает, Руфо от нее всегда клонит в сон. Тишина намного лучше, она тверже, надежнее, на нее можно встать обеими ногами. А музыка похожа на зыбучий песок или болото: на секунду теряешь бдительность и сразу же отправляешься в нокаут. 

* * *

Миля за милей ничего не менялось. Фотографии тех, кого Сангреко должен был убить, лежали у него в кармане мертвым грузом, по радио играл джаз, Руфо молчал, а раскаленный воздух был все так же неподвижен, это ощущалось даже в кабине фуры. Ожидание всегда неподвижно, статично, похоже на смерть, поэтому некоторые его боятся, стараются заполнить суетой все пробелы, паузы, пустые места в свой жизни, протянутые от события до события – впрочем, Сангреко ожидание никогда не пугало, он знал цену возможности затаиться там, где никто не видит или куда не подумает смотреть, чтобы выгадать подходящий момент для нападения.  
Пустое пространство позволяет заранее составить план, продумать каждое действие – или просто отдохнуть.  
В дни между выполнением заказов, Сангреко обычно ходил в бары и кинотеатры, или часами упражнялся с метательными ножами, бросая их в стену очередной дешевой съемной квартиры – но в пути он мог только смотреть на дорогу, пытаясь заранее распланировать все оставшиеся жертвоприношения и сопутствующие им убийства случайных свидетелей: иногда импровизация хороша, особенно если приходится действовать быстро, но настоящий шедевр сначала нужно обработать в черновике, только когда все лишние углы будут сглажены, он будет достойным той, которой посвящен. Чтобы отогнать скуку, Сангреко перебирал в памяти все, что могло пригодиться на следующих остановках: он давно не имитировал распятие, перерезанные глотки немного поднадоели, но, с другой стороны, удар в шею – универсальный ответ; он надеялся, что сможет выпустить кишки одной из следующих жертв. Распотрошенные трупы всегда выглядят эффектно, к тому же с них легко забирать трофеи, полицейские, наверное, думают на какого-нибудь совершенно слетевшего с катушек каннибала, вытаскивающего печень или кишки, пока тело еще теплое, а Сангреко просто нравилось держать потроха в руках. Они гладкие, и в их запахе всегда есть что-то особенное, по нему легче всего понять, как человек жил – богато или бедно, следуя заповедям, написанным в Библии или придаваясь всем смертным грехам.  
Временами Сангреко почти нехотя выныривал из кровавых рек, заполнявших всю его память и омывавших берега воображения; он выглядывал в окно, ерзая на сиденье, стараясь не потеряться в пути, но обочина не менялась: та же пыль, та же сухая грязь, иногда – уродливые деревья, напоминающие грешников, корчащихся на адских сковородках, плоские камни, отшлифованные ветром; за камнями прятались койоты, смотревшие внимательными темными глазами, принюхивавшиеся, точно чувствовавшие тянувшийся от фуры запах подвяленного жарой человеческого мяса. Еще иногда можно было заметить тени пролетавших над дорогой воронов, их широко раскинутые крылья наводили на мысли о распятиях: худощавый Иисус на церковном кресте, мертвые рядовые американской армии, развешенные на деревьях во вьетнамских джунглях.  
Спустя несколько миль после рекламного щита, реклама на котором выгорела, превратившись в белые лохмотья, от шоссе отходил съезд, присыпанный песком, мертвый, давно забытый – когда-то этот путь куда-то вел, но теперь оказался ненужным.  
Сразу за съездом у дороги стоял автостопщик, пыльный, грязный, в мятой рубашке с темными пятнами пота подмышками, поверх нее было накинуто что-то похожее на колпак ку-клукс-клановца; ветер трепал тонкую черную ткань, изрисованную непонятными символами, полуденное солнце отражалось двумя жирными белыми точками на стеклах темных очков, кожаные перчатки тоже чуть заметно блестели, точно были чем-то смазаны. Автостопщик выглядел так, как если только что сражался с чудовищем, или как если сам был чудовищем.  
В зеркало заднего вида он не попал, точно успел где-то укрыться, едва только фура проехала мимо. Или он тоже был всего лишь миражом, призраком, оставшимся у дороге с давних пор, человеком, потерявшимся где-то между вечерними газетами и утренними убийствами, оставшимся навсегда у обочины, в ожидании того, кто придет к нему и все изменит. Многие ждут чего-то подобного при жизни, а самые невезучие – еще и после смерти. Сангреко дождался, но он совсем не уверен, что это – такая уж большая удача. Иногда он чувствует себя несчастным и потерянным, как ребенок, забытый у касс в супермаркете: он не знает, вернутся ли за ним, не знает, когда. В сущности, он тоже ждет, ничем не лучше потерянного автостопщика – разве только что Сангреко подойдет не любая машина, не всякий попутчик, и не на каждой заправке он сможет купить себе что-нибудь перекусить.  
Сангреко снова закрыл глаза и услышал щелчок ручки радио – сначала кабину заполнило шипение помех, но потом им на смену пришел голос Элвиса Пресли, он пел: «Моисей вывел свой народ из Египта, и сказал им: не волнуйтесь, с нами Бог». Когда-то Сангреко обожал эту песню, но в последние годы ему все меньше нравились библейские аллюзии, в них точно таилось что-то большее, неприятное, почти чудовищное: люди не сами придумали истории, которые потом собрали в Библию, их написали в человеческой памяти те, кто стоит намного выше, те, кто намного древнее. Впрочем, сейчас он мог от этого всего отвлечься и просто слушать, как слова складываются в историю; иногда история – то же самое, что молитва, но иногда лучше следить за сюжетом, тогда песня становилась хорошим знаком: «Оставим наши скорби позади». 

* * *

Некоторые люди рождаются для того, чтобы чего-то ждать. Некоторые всю жизнь ждут настоящую любовь, некоторые ищут покой, некоторые хотят найти работу, на которой смогут заниматься тем, что нравится им больше всего, тем, для чего они предназначены.  
У Сангреко было все. Но это не означало, что он прекратил свои поиски – день за днем он только искал, высматривал жертв, выжидал, шел по следу или караулил в засаде. Иногда ему казалось, что давным-давно кто-то завязал на его шее нитку и теперь то и дело тянул за нее, чтобы привести его на то или иное место – не только сейчас, когда нужно отправлять его на поиски незнакомцев, но и раньше, когда он только отправлялся на войну или после того, как вернулся из Вьетнама и слонялся по Нью-Йорку от пригорода до Таймс-сквер и обратно, только бы найти место, где можно остановиться – тогда кто-то дергал за нитку, то сильнее, то слабее, чтобы привести его к проулку за баром, где началась его новая жизнь.  
Сколько бы он ни пытался понять, Сангреко не удавалось решить, нравится ему это все или нет. Приятно быть псом, идущим по следу, но не всякому псу нравится чувствовать ошейник и тянущийся за ним поводок, который держит чья-то рука; пусть даже пес знает своего хозяина и доверяет ему.  
А еще иногда Сангреко спрашивал себя: что, если, на самом деле, люди, которые посылают его убивать, а потом платят за каждый труп – тоже всего лишь чудовища, обрывки чужих ночных грез или кошмаров, потерявшиеся где-то между миром живых и миром мертвых? Он знал: его возлюбленная – сестра Смерти и Сна, те, кто подвластны им, отчасти подвластны и ей, она способна направлять их пути, она творит их будущее; порой он представлял себе ее возводящей стены и башни из чужих душ, как дети строят замки из песка: мучения делают людей более податливыми, как смоченный водой песок, можно лепить из них что угодно.  
Он не слишком беспокоился об этом, просто иногда эти мысли становились слишком уж навязчивыми, он просто чувствовал, как ошейник давит на глотку, с каждым днем все сильнее, точно его недавно начали торопить – человеческая жизнь ограничена, ее пределы – годы, десятилетия, не века, необходимые для вызревания настоящей легенды, не эпохи, измеряемые формой скал и границами морей; Сангреко давно уже обветшал, а ему предстояло принести еще много жертв, пройти еще долгий путь. Дни и ночи в дороге, миля за милей, все ближе к тому тупику, где он закончит свою работу.  
Гораздо больше Сангреко беспокоили мысли о том, что каждый заказ, каждая «доставка» может оказаться последней – он был уже немолод, его возлюбленная могла без труда отыскать кого-то лучше, едва ли она стала бы гоняться за красотой, но молодой мужчина может отказаться намного талантливее в убийствах, и тогда он сможет заменить Сангреко. Новый человек, новая сталь, еще не затупившаяся о человеческие кости и жилы, новая любовь, еще не потрескавшаяся под жарким солнцем, свежая как рана, из которой медленно вытекает темная кровь.  
Сангреко понимал, что стояло за этими мыслями: ревность, обычная, банальная ревность, Сангреко чувствовал бы то же самое, если бы был влюблен в продавщицу из супермаркета, улыбавшуюся всем покупателям, или разговорчивую соседку – но тогда он мог бы хотя бы спросить ее прямо, проследить за ней, поговорить с другими – а его возлюбленная предпочитала молчать, никогда не открывала своих тайн.  
Кто бы ни служил ей, люди или чудовища, они принадлежали ей точно так же как Сангреко, были столь же верны – иначе она бы от них избавилась – и, возможно, любили ее так же сильно, как он.  
Он совершил много убийств – некоторые были жестокими, другие – странными. Одну упрямую старуху он переехал на мотоцикле, дважды, при том, что толком не понимал, как управлять этой штукой, просто тогда ему это все показалось хорошей идеей; мотор так рычал, что Сангреко не смог даже представить себе, как хрустнули тонкие кости, а потом мотоцикл повело куда-то в сторону, и он едва не врезался в магазинную витрину. А однажды Сангреко убил близнецов, абсолютно идентичных – сколько он ни смотрел на фотографии, так и не смог понять, кто именно был настоящей жертвой, поэтому отрубил головы обоим и забрал их с собой – одинаково рыжие, с оттопыренными ушами, с веснушками на щеках, с удивленными и испуганными выражениями лиц, как у всякого мертвого.  
Он мог бы перебирать убийства в голове целый день напролет, но едва ли смог бы вспомнить хотя бы половину тех, кого принес в жертву или прикончил, чтобы избавиться от свидетелей; он надеялся, что их всех запомнила та, ради которой все затевалось, он молился бы – если бы верил хоть в кого-то кроме нее – о том, чтобы она помнила. Ведь иначе вся его жизнь превращалась в одну сплошную жалкую бессмыслицу. 

* * *

Большую часть дороги Руфо молчал, но даже таких, как он, время от времени допекает тишина. Иногда Сангреко слушал его слова, иногда – пропускал их мимо ушей и редко рассказывал что-то сам, и не потому, что ему не о чем было рассказать – просто некоторым историям лучше оставаться тишиной, их лучше держать за зубами, как пойманных птиц – в клетке.  
– В Техасе я ни разу не видел ни одной симпатичной девчонки, – сказал Руфо, плотно стискивая обеими руками руль, точно представляя себе на его месте спинку кровати, в которой лежала лучшая красотка во всем штате.– Неплохие сиськи и зады попадались, но лица у всех какие-то точно мятые, хоть бумажный пакет надевай. Хотя не знаю, может, мне просто не везло. А в Неваде наоборот – все красавицы, но под одеждой какие-то будто свалявшиеся.  
Сангреко молча поправил ворот рубашки, и крупная капля плота съехала по шее вниз.  
– Самые бездарные шлюхи – в Канзасе, верно говорят, что там бог работал спустя рукава, когда весь мир уже доделал.  
Сангреко растер правую руку левой, разгоняя кровь по жилам – почему-то, несмотря на жару и духоту, ему стало зябко; неприятное, навязчивое ощущение точно шло изнутри, и у Сангреко никак не получалось отделаться от мыслей о белых, холодных, тощих руках, щупающих его кости, ползающих по ним, как гигантские слизни.  
– Правда, я никогда не бывал на Аляске, но сомневаюсь, что там все по-другому. Люди везде одинаковые, вряд ли шлюхи отличаются от остальных.  
Его слова не требовали ответа, но Сангреко показалось, что он должен что-то сказать, чтобы зябкое ощущение рассеялось, исчезло.  
– Не знаю, я не большой специалист по шлюхам – если кто-то и попадается, то я ее толком не запоминаю, даже если все выходит хорошо. Я однолюб и отдал свое сердце одной женщине, еще много лет назад.  
– Надеюсь, она не из Техаса, – сказал Руфо, не то шутя, не то серьезно. Он кивнул собственным словам и снова почти нежно сжал руль обеими руками – он всем сердцем любил свою фуру, и если бы Сангреко по-прежнему был способен испытывать неловкость или смущение, он почувствовал бы что-то подобное – все же не слишком хорошо пачкать смертью то, что любит другой человек, пусть даже ты планируешь перерезать ему глотку в конце пути.  
– Нет, она из дальних мест, – улыбнулся Сангреко, снова откидываясь на спинку сидения. – Очень дальних. Дальше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
Он мог бы рассказать больше, намного больше – почти все, раз уж на то пошло, Руфо все равно запомнил бы ровно столько, сколько влезло бы в его голову и ни словом больше, но разговор как-то сам по себе рассыпался, Сангреко замолчал, стиснул челюсти и его губы слиплись, как будто жара их запечатала расплавленным воском.  
Сангреко хотел бы проповедовать свою любовь на улицах, как персонаж Библии или сентиментальной пьесы, но ему вряд ли удалось бы подобрать для этого подходящие слова; и он смотрел на все слишком уж честно, не пытаясь сгладить углы, он не солгал бы, сказав, что без свой любви потерялся бы, лишился смысла жизни, но есть чертовски большая разница между той, кто становится смыслом жизни, и теми, кто укрывает тебя от холода, одиночества, однообразной тоски в зимний вечер.  
Сангреко не отказывался от женщин, как не отказывался от прочих радостей жизни – он пил виски, чаще дорогой, чем дешевый, если находил время наведаться в бар, курил сигары, если находил на них деньги, а если видел женщину, предлагавшую себя за приемлемую цену или вовсе даром, то уходил с ней вместе. В дешевых гостиничных номерах, пахнущих мочой подворотнях или залитых чистящим средством туалетах, засаживая какой-нибудь безымянной женщине, стонавшей или ворчавшей в такт его движениям, Сангреко никогда не представлял свою возлюбленную. Любовь и бестолковая возня, которой место за закрытыми дверями, не укладывались у него в голове вместе, они были точно вода и масло, которые можно слить в один сосуд, но даже если сумеешь встряхнуть так, что те смешаются, они все равно разделятся и чертовски быстро.  
Когда Сангреко не находил денег на приличный виски, он пил сладкую содовую – «Mello Yello» или «Pepsi», или что-то другое, он почти не чувствовал вкуса, только сладость, запах и шипящие пузырьки, лопающиеся на языке, это тоже довольно приятно; а еще ему всегда нравилось дешевое пиво, горчащее достаточно сильно, чтобы Сангреко мог почувствовать вкус.  
Но, в конце концов, все это не было настоящим, не могло сравниться с кровью или смертью, чем длинней – миля за милей – становился его путь, тем меньше Сангреко нравилось возвращаться к миру обычных людей, похожих на бледных призраков. Пока кровь у них внутри, в сосудах, они – манекены, которые ходят на неловких пластмассовых ногах, говорят неуклюжими фразами, ждут, пока кто-нибудь начнет стрелять по ним или резать глотки. Смерть все оживляет: добавляет красок, движения; чем яснее становится точка в конце пути, тем ярче расцветает в человеке жизнь, именно поэтому последние секунды всегда самые яркие.  
Сангреко много читал о жертвоприношениях в разных религиях – людям нравится кровь, как бы они ни отрицали это, они снова и снова сочиняют истории о смерти, придумывают богов, которым нужны убийства – содранная кожа, вырезанные сердца, выпущенная кровь, Каин подарил Иегове жизнь Авеля и в благодарность а это получил смерть; Сангреко почти не отличался от тех, кто убивал ради Кали или Шиутекутли, но та, которой он служил, была много древнее любых богов, а его верность выросла не из веры или надежды, а из любви. Убийства были его молитвой, а мили бесконечных дорог – псалмами, которые в его голове пели ангелы с запекшимися ранами вместо ртов, Сангреко подпевал им голосом Элвиса, вплетая все новые и новые слова. Никто не смог бы понять этих молитв, поэтому у Сангреко не было ни друзей, ни постоянных возлюбленных – что за польза от тех, с кем нельзя поговорить о смысле собственной жизни?  
Он никогда не пытался представить себе, что прикасается к своей возлюбленной как к обычной женщине, берет в руки ее тяжелые груди или проводит языком по бледной коже – она рождена из первозданного хаоса не ради таких прикосновений, она говорит с теми, кто готов ее слушать, и ничего более близкого ни один служитель себе не позволит, не потому, что нельзя, но потому, что невозможно. С тем же успехом зороастрист мог бы пытаться заняться сексом со священным огнем – пламя осквернить нельзя, зато можно пострадать самому, если попытаться это сделать.  
В руках у Сангреко были чужие смерти, и он отдал свою собственную жизнь младшей сестре Смерти, ведь только такая, как она смогла бы распорядиться жизнью правильно. И только ее он смог бы полюбить. Он никогда не чувствовал себя способным привязаться к кому-нибудь живому – такие как Сангреко умеют испытывать нежные чувства к оружию, машинам или даже домам, но не к чему-то дышащему, с бьющимся сердцем; если такой человек заводит собаку, та попадает под грузовик, брак неизбежно кончается разводом, неизбежно, чертовски быстро. Возлюбленная Сангреко не дышала, а в ее груди не было сердца, только чужая сердечная боль. 

* * *

Тот, кто смотрел на мир глазами птиц, был настоящим чудовищем, он знал об этом, и знали также все, с кем он говорил – у него не было ни голосовых связок, ни горла, он не вдыхал воздуха, чтобы выдохнуть слова, но все же мог говорить, заимствуя языки тех, кто был рядом. Он говорил словами своих служителей, его слова отщелкивали клювами вороны и отщелкивали зубами койоты.  
Его называли не только господином дорог, но и хозяином голодных тварей, и говорящим тысячей языков.  
Настоящее чудовище жило везде и негде, у него не было ни имени, ни настоящего лица, каждый видел того, кого был способен увидеть – двуглавого змея, или человека в маске, или черта со старого плаката – хотя немного находилось тех, кто действительно видел его, стоял лицом к лицу, дышал одним воздухом. Он прятался, не так, как прячутся пытающиеся уйти от преследования, но так, как делают это те, кто знает: немногим стоит открывать правду.  
У него не было не только лица и имени, но и судьбы. Было кому о нем позаботиться, но заботы мало для сотворения судьбы. Когда-то давно он был всего лишь случайно зачатым ребенок, не слишком желанным, но не ненавидимым, только та, что взяла на себя заботы о нем, подарила ему настоящую историю.  
Она не дала ему ни лица, ни имени, но сберегла его жизнь, как живущий в пустыне бережет источник чистой воды: ведь он был бесценен, порожденный ее братом и ее сестрой, даже брошенный и с рождения лишенный имени, великолепный и могущественный, он стал тем, кого могли называть демоном или богом, в зависимости от взгляда. Вся его история – поиски истинного имени, поэтому к нему приступали и служили те, у кого не было своего имени, или чьи имена износились, прохудились от времени, больше не защищали ни от холода, ни от дождя, ни от косых взглядов. Он же, в благодарность за преданное служение, дарил возможность в него верить и россыпь мелких чудес, на которые можно купить немного надежды, ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы не умереть от жажды.  
У молока его матери был вкус могильной пыли, но его вскормили человеческой кровью, смешенной с надеждой, и за всю свою долгую жизнь он не знал другой пищи.  
Он не был ни богом, ни демоном, ни человеком, родители не дали ему имени, но та, что взяла на себя заботы о нем, научила его быть и тем, и другим.  
Он никогда не называл по имени ту, которая приняла его судьбу в свои руки – он называл ее «матерью», выговаривал это слово старательно, как если бы был человеком, она принимала подобное обращение с благодарностью, она знала его цену, и он всегда с благоговением повторял его.  
Вороны были его глазами, они летали над пустынными землями, высматривая трупы, которые можно распотрошить острыми клювами, они видел происходившее повсюду, но сам был нигде и везде, способный в любой момент явиться тому, кто искренне верит, он редко выходил из кокона, который соткали вокруг него тени. 

* * *

– Они все время ходят рядом с нами, – сказал Сангреко, – понимаешь, те, кого мы боимся по-настоящему: Смерть, например, или Страдание, они ходят среди людей. Настоящие. Они похожи на призраков, если только ты знаешь, кто такие настоящие призраки, я не всякую хрень из фильмов ужасов имею в виду.  
Руфо кивнул.  
– Я видел их всех, почти всех, хотя бы по одному разу, иногда стоит только прищуриться, и они окажутся на расстоянии вытянутой руки, можно даже почувствовать их запах. Запах вечности – немного похож на пыль, солярку и перегар, по крайней мере, мне именно так показалось.  
Из него не вышло бы хорошего проповедника, Сангреко не знал, о чем лучше рассказывать, а о чем – молчать, если речь не идет о преступлениях. Но иногда ему было трудно держать при себе проповедь – даже понимая, что он выглядит не лучше какого-нибудь проклятого свидетеля Иеговы, пихающего «Сторожевую башню» под нос любому встречному, Сангреко временами рассказывал все, что мог, как умел, просто ради возможности поделиться известной ему истиной. Он мог бы и это списать на любовь, на желание вывернуть перед незнакомцем сердце наизнанку, как делают это пьяные, но Сангреко прекрасно понимал: дело не в любви и даже не в вере, есть вещи сложнее их; правда всегда жжет язык, подталкивает поделиться ей с другими, именно поэтому преступники сдаются копам, а увидевшие чудо – бегают по улицам как сумасшедшие и рвут на себе одежду.  
– Они всегда рядом, иногда – идут с нами в ногу, иногда – держат нас в ладони, как пивную бутылку или банку газировки, которую могут выпить в любой момент.  
Руфо снова кивнул.  
Разумеется, он не понимал ни слова, но делал вид, что ему ясно, о чем говорит Сангреко. Неуклюжая проповедь отскакивала от него, как мяч от стены, и Сангеко не стал продолжать. Он стиснул кулаки и прикусил язык, так сильно, что почувствовал во рту привкус собственной крови. 

* * *

Сангреко всегда предпочитал убивать всех, кто попадался ему на месте – ему не нравилось оставлять свидетелей, к тому же всякое оружие любит кровь, а клинки сильнее всего, хорошее лезвие постоянно просит его смазать – но по-настоящему нужны были только несколько смертей. В начале пути ему давали пачку фотографий людей, кого требовала убить та, ради которой все затевалось, но лиц на этих фото Сангреко разобрать не мог, до тех пор, пока не оказывался с будущими жертвами рядом, тогда они точно проявлялись полностью. С годами Сангреко научился угадывать момент, когда именно лица проступали на карточках – они выходили из мутного тумана, готовые к убийству.  
У придорожного магазинчика, с окнами сплошь в разводах от плохого мытья, Сангреко попросил остановиться и Руфо покорно притормозил. Он не спешил, как будто чувствовал, что в конце пути ничего хорошего его не ждет – он напоминал Сангреко тихую умную собаку, из тех, которые понимают каждое слово, но сами все равно ничего сказать не могут, только виляют хвостом или поджимают его.  
– Купи сигарет, – бросил он, надвигая бейсболку на глаза, наверное, собираясь подремать в ожидании.  
Сангреко молча кивнул в ответ: сигареты он возьмет, если попадется подходящая пачка.  
Правильный водитель никогда не заметит, что происходит неладное. Сангреко не знал точно, как это работало, просто наблюдал результат: им как будто глаза закрывали и затыкали уши, они не видели, не слышали, заточенные в собственных телах, собственных судьбах, собственных мыслях как в ловушках, из которых не выбраться.  
В магазине, насколько тот просматривался со стоянки, находилось четверо человек, Сангреко должен был забрать жизни двоих, если, конечно, считать беременную женщину одним человеком – Сангреко так и считал, он, в конце концов, был не из борцов с абортами – в еще двоих он уберет ради собственного спокойствия, все совсем несложно. Прежде, чем толкнуть плечом стеклянную дверь, Сангреко снова вытащил из кармана стопку фотографий и всмотрелся в них: смуглый молодой мужчина, возможно – наполовину мексиканец, и еще – женщина, не молодая, но и до старости ей далеко, на фото не было заметно, что она беременна, но Сангреко об этом просто знал, как будто кто-то шепнул ему на ухо.  
Затолкав фотографии в карман, он вошел в магазин.  
Это было обычное придорожное заведение: включенное радио, не слишком тщательно отмытые полы, однообразные полки с дешевыми полуфабрикатами, бутылками чистящих средств, инструментами, упаковками бумажных полотенец, под потолком висела пара отключенных камер наблюдения и еще одна была над кассой – работающая на случай ограбления. Сангреко отлично знал, что делать, куда смотреть, он бывал в тысячи подобных заведений, убивал в таких десятки людей, и знал: хозяева магазинов больше боятся того, кто захочет выгрести из денежного лотка скопившиеся за день мятые десятки, чем того, кто устроит кровавую бойню.  
Сангреко улыбнулся мальчишке-подростку, стоявшему у холодильника с газировкой, и огляделся – мужчина-жертва стоял у кассы, пересчитывая выручку, женщина-жертва читала состав на пачке кукурузных хлопьев, четвертым человеком в магазине тоже была женщина, молодая, рослая и крепкая, одетая не по погоде тепло.  
Радио зашипело, и на смену однообразному блюзу пришла совсем другая музыка, Сангреко узнал ее с первых же нот: «Болезненные удары», одна из его любимых вещей; он улыбнулся, прежде чем вытащить длинный нож – ему нравились любые клинки: охотничьи или кухонные ножи, самурайские мечи, даже рапиры, у холодного оружия всегда есть свой голос, нужно только уметь прислушаться, а это Сангреко умел.  
Он подошел к холодильнику ближе, открыл дверцу, взял с полки «Mello Yello», засадил нож подростку под нижнюю челюсть, тут же выдернул, заливая кровью разноцветные банки, и снова ударил, на этот раз – в ухо. Нож застрял в кости, и, вытаскивая его, Сангреко уронил свою банку, та, зашипев, облила его ноги сладко пахнущей водой. Высокая женщина бросилась к выходу, но Сангреко выхватил пистолет и выстрелил ей в бедро, и она упала на пол с коротким вскриком; резко развернувшись, Сангреко трижды выстрелил мужчине в живот – ему не слишком нравились пистолеты, но иногда без них было никак не обойтись, пули решали несколько вопросов сразу, опережали даже самых быстрых бегунов.  
Потом Сангреко выстрелил в работавшую камеру, чтобы та не сняла ничего лишнего.  
«Я прошел миллионы миль, я устал, я голоден и озяб», – весело пел Элвис.  
Беременная женщина попыталась спрятаться за стеллажом с печеньем. Сангреко снова улыбнулся: кровь мальчишки только раззадорила нож, согрела его, липкая, пахнущая морем – особенная кровь из смертельной раны.  
«Некоторые с рожденья не знают забот, а я всю жизнь получаю затрещины», – пел Элвис, когда женщина распласталась на полу мертвым куском мяса.  
Срок беременности был уже поздний; когда Сангреко вскрыл ножом раздутый живот, наружу вывалились не только кишки, но и розовая матка, из интереса Сангреко разрезал и ее – внутри был почти вызревший младенец, сморщенный гриб-дождевик из мяса, уродливый, все еще дергающийся. Ему Сангреко тоже разрезал живот – потроха оказались на вид такие же, как у взрослого человека, только до смешного маленькие, точно кукольные, и, глядя на них, Сангреко попытался вспомнить, убивал ли он раньше беременных женщин хоть раз – но так и не вспомнил; не важно, чью кровь ты проливаешь, лишь бы она была горячей и живой.  
«Тебе лучше быть со мной осторожнее, ведь я на своем веку много чего повидал», – голос Элвиса уже с трудом прорывался сквозь шипение вернувшихся радиопомех.  
Женщина с простреленным коленом почти доползла до входа, но Сангреко не мог этого позволить; он притянул ее к себе за волосы, как нетерпеливый любовник, и одним движением перерезал ей глотку. Теперь оставалось только закончить.  
«За всю жизнь не получал я от других ничего, кроме болезненных ударов», – голос Элвиса уже затихал, но в ушах Сангреко по-прежнему играла музыка.  
Мужчина лежал в луже собственной крови, темной, почти цвета смородиновой подливки, его руки мелко дергались, точно он что-то перебирал или продолжал пересчитывать наличные; дырка в его животе, глубокая и красная, хлюпала в такт с пульсом, с каждым ударом сердца кровавая лужа растекалась все сильнее. Сангреко сел на корточки и склонился ближе. Он плотнее прижал мужчину к полу локтем, осторожно, чтобы не испачкать одежду, и заглянул ему в лицо, слыша его дыхание так же ясно, как свое собственное. Веки мужчины тоже мелко дрожали, Сангреко провел пальцем по его приоткрытым губам, собирая последнее дыхание, а потом точно так же провел острием ножа по выпуклому глазу, чуть задев нижнее веко, вывернул наружу его нутро, прозрачное, смешанное с кровью, оно потекло по круглым щекам мужчины, тот зашелся в новом приступе судорог, когда Сангреко разрезал точно так же и второй глаз. Веки затрепетали еще быстрее, похожие на крылья бабочки из плоти. Сангреко вонзил нож мужчине в сердце, светлая артериальная кровь рванулась коротким всплеском из узкой раны и все закончилось.  
Элвис больше не пел, его бесследно поглотили радиопомехи и последние отзвуки танцевальной мелодии растаяли без следа.  
Поднявшись – колени хрустнули – Сангреко огляделся и увидел сигареты, схватил пару пачек – он не помнил, какие именно Руфо курил, но, с другой стороны, сигареты все одинаковы, как и мертвецы. Снова наклонившись, он вытащил из кармана мужчины зажигалку – иногда приятно брать у жертв что-нибудь на память, только для себя.  
Потом он взял из-за прилавка новенький бумажный пакет и вернулся к телу беременной женщины – ее левая нога все еще подергивалась, точно кто-то привязал к большому пальцу нитку и дергал за нее. Заталкивая распотрошенного младенца в пакет, Сангреко посмотрел на часы – прошло еще не слишком много времени, Руфо ничего не должен заподозрить. Вскрыв пачку туалетной бумаги, Сангреко вытер руки, подошвы ботинок и лицо, так старательно, как только мог, потом – посмотрел на свое отражение в дверце холодильника и вытерся еще раз.  
Прихватив пару банок пива и «Mello Yello», Сангреко вышел из магазина, напевая себе под нос: «Некоторые рождаются богатыми как короли, а я родился без единого гроша». 

* * *

У дороги, по которой ехал Сангреко, не было ни начала, ни конца, она замкнулась петлей, еще много лет назад, и он прекрасно понимал, что однажды эта петля затянется у него на шее, сломает ему хребет, только тогда путешествие закончится – но Сангреко старался надеяться, что это все случится еще нескоро.  
Он чувствовал, что его история приближается к развязке, но верил, что он сможет продержаться еще столько, сколько захочет сам, нужно только держаться за жизнь обеими руками.  
Именно поэтому он заполнял пустоты в пути воспоминаниями: когда тебе не хватает настоящего, его может заменить прошлое, эхо вместо подлинного звука. Едва ли эту замену можно было назвать полноценной, но выбирать не приходилось.  
Почти всю жизнь были только мелочи и обрывки, и еще чужая кровь, смываемая с рук в туалетах при заправках, и еще – оружие на поясе и в спортивной сумке. Сангреко высоко ценил это все, давно забыв, каково это – хотеть чего-то большего, и теперь боялся, что воспоминания полностью подменят настоящее. 

* * *

Следующая остановка – небольшая заправка с магазином при ней: убогим, скучным, серым внутри и снаружи. Там был только один человек, и Сангреко знал, что именно он – необходимая жертва. Немного скучно убивать только по необходимости, но Сангреко делал то, что должен, не просто развлекался – в конце концов, в любой работе есть свои неприятные моменты.  
Не глядя на фотографии, Сангреко вышел из кабины, как только фура затормозила.  
С хозяином заправки и магазинчика при ней проблем не возникло: он был стариком. Сангреко улыбнулся ему, взяв с полки пакетик орешков, и хозяин улыбнулся в ответ, но не особо доброжелательного, как будто почувствовал, что случится дальше. Сангреко кивнул ему, а потом, взяв с соседней полки банку горошка – хотел бы он знать, кто и зачем продает на заправках консервы – швырнул ее в сторону хозяина, целясь так, чтобы не попасть. Хозяин отпрыгнул с резким, но негромким, каким-то странным, птичьим криком, и Сангреко кинул в него следующую банку – тот рванул к телефону, но не успел даже снять трубку, третья банка ударила ему в лицо, ломая нос, старик упал навзничь, весь залитый собственной кровью. Он попытался подняться, вцепился рукой в прилавок, но Сангреко уже успел подойти ближе, он загнал клинок ему под ребра, и старик упал на грязный засаленный пол, разливая кровь, похожий на бутылку с клюквенным соусом, пробитую гвоздем. Слишком старый и уставший, он даже почти не бился в агонии, скорее просто вздохнул всем телом, а потом замер окончательно.  
Сангреко затащил его труп в подсобку, где стоял огромный вал с прозрачной чуть клейкой полиэтиленовой пленкой, той, в которую заворачивают сэндвичи, чтобы они под ней плесневели, пока на хлебе не проступит лицо Иисуса. Рядом к стене был прислонен старый топор, и Сангреко даже улыбнулся – кто бы и для чего бы тут его ни оставил, теперь топору найдется достойное применение.  
Стариков Сангреко ненавидел, и чем старше становился сам, тем сильнее ненавидел: во-первых, старика слишком легко убить – некоторым довольно увидеть чью-нибудь чужую смерть, чтобы рухнуть на землю с сердечным приступом – и нет ничего скучнее, чем убийства, в которых нет места ни риску, ни радости, во-вторых, старика слишком тяжело разделать, а иногда такое просто необходимо, если не хочешь привлекать к себе лишнего внимания – даже какого-нибудь шестисотфунтового жирдяя порубить на куски проще, у стариков же все вялое, дряблое, волокна мышц и кожа наматываются на любое лезвие, кости дробятся кое-как, потроха постоянно вываливаются. Сангреко изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что его собственное тело – немногим лучше, и его кожа тоже смахивает на размокшую под дождем вчерашнюю газету.  
Разделав хозяина заправки, Сангреко замотал в пленку его руки и ноги, голову и разрубленное надвое туловище, из которого вяло вываливались внутренности. Потом он затолкал мясные куски в спортивную сумку – все тела доставлять не требовалось, но часть была нужна, может – как доказательство, Сангреко не знал, она просила не задавать лишних вопросов, а он был из тех мужчин, которые уважают слова женщины, по крайней мере – настоящей женщины. Его возлюбленная была самой настоящей из всех, кого он встречал. 

* * *

– А все-таки: кто вы такие, ребята? – спросил Руфо. Отвернувшись от дороги, он посмотрел Сангреко прямо в глаза и тому чертовски не понравился этот взгляд, слишком уж умный, слишком знающий даже для самой смышленой собаки; его дело – вести машину, держать язык за зубами, а потом получать плату, не задавая лишних вопросов.  
Даже если платят ударом ножом в живот.  
– В смысле, вы даете слишком уж хорошие деньги за легальный груз, на копов, готовящих засаду, тоже не похожи. Я предпочитаю быть в курсе вещей, с которыми имею дело.  
– Тебе платят за то, чтоб ты не был в курсе того, что именно везешь и чего ради.  
– Я не требую рассказать всех подробностей, мне это не нужно. Но кто вы такие?  
Сангреко решил, что и сейчас лучше всего будет сказать правду – столько правды, сколько он сам решит раскрыть.  
– Можешь называть нас культом, если хочешь, хотя мы больше похожи на общество собирателей бабочек, чем на каких-нибудь амишей. Мы не верим в бога, не в том смысле, в котором его идею понимает большинство людей, и уж точно не строим никаких амбаров за сутки.  
Руфо усмехнулся, как будто понял шутку, хотя вряд ли та его позабавила. Хорошие шутки у Сангреко никогда не получались.  
Сангреко снова почувствовал, как запах лежалого человеческого мяса точно дым наполняет кабину, в стекло рядом с его сиденьем стукнулась жирная синяя муха.  
– Мы перевозим своего бога, – Сангреко сделал глубокий вдох, и запах прогретой солнцем тухлятины наполнил его легкие. – Точнее, место его явления. Он может прийти, а может оставить без ответа наши жертвы, но мы все равно будем молиться.  
– То есть я везу церковь?  
– Настоящий собор, – кивнул Сангреко, снова глубоко вдохнул, но запах разлагающегося мяса уже исчез, как если бы его присыпала дорожная пыль. – Вместе со священником. 

* * *

Велосипедистка встретилась им на пустой дороге около часа дня, когда жара дошла до высшей точки и солнце нещадно жгло землю, точно пытаясь испепелить все живое. Велосипедистке до этого не было дела, она не замечала ни жары, ни впивающихся в глаза ослепительно ярких лучей, она не испугалась тяжелой фуры, проехавшей совсем рядом, не сбавила темп, не погнала быстрее, даже не повернула руль, чтобы уйти подальше от дороги.  
Она ехала на своем велосипеде, медленно, как-то спокойно и плавно нажимая на педали, Сангреко даже успел пожалеть, что не разглядел ее толком, запомнил только светлые волосы, ярко напомаженные губы – чертовски странно для летней велосипедной поездки – и старомодное платье, все в крупных маках. Сангреко показалось, что у женщины была родинка над верхней губой, а на платье, несмотря на жару, не проступали пятна пота, но он не мог бы сказать об этом с полной уверенностью, тем более, что она удалялась и удалялась: повороты колес, ярды, мили уводили ее все дальше.  
Но велосипедистка исчезла раньше, чем потерялась из виду, она рассеялась как туман, Сангреко едва успел заметить, когда она из крошечной светлой точки превратилась в тонкую дымку.  
Вряд ли она была чудовищем, скорее просто потерявшимся сном, фантазией или мечтой, между ними есть разница, но грань настолько тонка, что временами ее невозможно различить. Фантазии всегда становятся кошмарами, если позволить им зайти слишком далеко.  
Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Сангреко представил себе женщину, ставшую призраком чужой красоты, чужого великолепия, настолько разрушительного, что, в конце концов оно дотла выжгло ту, к кому было привязано изначально.  
Каждый крутит мир так, как умеет, как может. Сангреко попытался представить, как бы эта велосипедистка убивала, если она из тех, кто умеет пускать кровь – наверное, очаровывала бы своей красотой, сбивала с толку, гипнотизировала как змея – полевку, а потом – пускала бы в ход яд или острые ножи клыков или душила в объятьях, как душат своих жертв питоны, прежде, чем проглотить целиком. Некоторые думают, что женщины не так искусны в убийствах, как мужчины, не склонны к жестокости или нерешительны, но Сангреко был во Вьетнаме, прекрасно знал, на что способны женщины, – стоит им только захотеть, они будут стрелять, резать, пытать, сжигать заживо.  
С этими мыслями Сангреко закрыл глаза и провалился в жидкий сон, у которого не было ни начала, ни конца – он блуждал среди высоких деревьев, а их тени бросались ему навстречу, бились о его лицо как мотыльки и стрекозы о лобовое стекло, разбивались в лепешки, оставляя липкие следы.  
Где-то далеко, в десятках миль от них, женщина медленно и плавно нажимала на педали, велосипед вез ее вперед, но едва ли дорога могла закончиться, она кончается только для живых.

* * *

Скоро все закончится, Сангреко не нужно было смотреть на карту, чтобы понять: его дорога вот-вот закончится, зайдет в тупик, на ней ведь нет ни съездов, ни поворотов, и он останется там, где она оборвется. Он не мог перестать возвращаться к этой мысли снова и снова, они впивались в него своими острыми зубами, грызли изнутри, Сангреко почти чувствовал, как запах его собственной крови перебивает все остальные – запах, который почувствуют хищники, как только он проступит снаружи; прожитые годы – не только возраст, но и постепенно накапливающееся отчаянье. Оно всегда появляется точно само по себе, так у псов заводятся блохи, так яблоки пропитываются ядами, становясь на вкус горькими.  
Ему оставалось все меньше и меньше, Сангреко почти казалось, что он видит то место, где путь повернет, ему придется возвратиться к началу, чтобы найти нового спутника, он должен будет снова повторить все, с самого начала.  
Сангреко умел чувствовать не только жертв, но повороты на своей дороге, те места, где его судьба могла измениться, согнуться как проволока, или сломаться как щепка. Он хотел отдохнуть хоть немного, прежде чем доедет до нового поворота.  
Он подумал, что мог бы предложить Руфо притормозить где-нибудь, у любого ночного гнезда шлюх, скоро все крупные города останутся позади, а в пустыне женщину на ночь так просто не найдешь, разве что хозяйка какой-нибудь заправки не прочь подзаработать, хотя на такие радости особенно рассчитывать не стоит – но потом эта мысль рассыпалась в пыль, засохла, испарилась, Сангреко не был уверен, что ему сейчас хватит сил на даже самый бездарный секс. Он чувствовал смутное желание, но не настоящее возбуждение, точно так же чувствовал голод, но не испытывал настоящего желания; даже убийства постепенно все больше и больше походили на рутину, он почти не получал удовольствия от того, что делал, запах свежей крови оставлял его равнодушным, запах лежалого мяса почти начал раздражать, хотя когда-то казался едва ли не приятным – трофеи, добыча, вещественное доказательство, подтверждение случившегося.  
Теперь ему не хватало чего-то, точно отсутствовала какая-то важная часть, будто часть так и не собранного паззла, но Сангреко всё же не мог понять, что именно, и мысли об этом раздражали его, Сангреко не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться: ни на убийствах, совершенных или будущих, ни на том, что заполняет время между ними. Как будто в его жизни уже ни для чего не осталось места – ни для женщин, ни для выпивки, ни хотя бы для содовой, и уж точно больше не будет никаких сигар, только оставшиеся мили, пыльные, сухие, грязные, в конце концов, он знал, что так и будет.  
Он не молился, зная: от молитв никакого прока, лучше надеяться на успех, те, кто может помочь, чувствуют надежду – и, иногда, они действительно решают помочь. С Сангреко так уже бывало – на войне и после, когда он сходил с ума в одиночестве. 

* * *

Иногда чудовищам тоже являются в кошмарах чудовища.  
Ночью Сангреко приснилось, что он убивает самого себя. Это не был сложный поединок, ему не пришлось долго сражаться с самим собой, не пришлось идти по следу, он просто спрятался на дереве, среди ветвей, незаметный, как тень, а потом спрыгнул на голову человеку, которого увидел внизу. Сбив его с ног, Сангреко запустил пальцы в жидкие седые волосы, одним плавным движением перерезал глотку, кровь растеклась по темной земле, и почва мгновенно впитала ее, как если бы страдала от жажды. А потом Сангреко перевернул покойника, чтобы посмотреть, кто он – и увидел себя самого, сначала он узнал свою одежду и только потом – лицо, оно казалось каким-то смятым, возможно, из-за смерти, возможно – потому, что он впервые видел себя настоящего, а не на зеркальное отражение.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/LhkiIa1.jpg)

Сангреко был мертв и Сангреко был убийцей.  
Услышав какой-то смутный звук, он вскинул голову, точно ожидая, что кто-то нападет на него, ожидая, что еще одно его воплощение прыгнет с ветвей вниз и загонит нож ему в грудь или опасной бритвой вскроет вены, заставив истекать кровью. Но его не было, за его спиной стояло только черное дерево, лишенное листьев. Сангреко снова опустил голову, собираясь снова вглядеться в лицо мертвеца, но новый звук, похожий на тысячу невнятных шорохов, собранных в один – он не был громким, но разбил тишину вдребезги – заставил его снова вскинуть голову, озираться, как пса, сбившегося со следа.  
Ему показалось, что у дерева стояли две женщины, одна была его возлюбленной, а другая – разом походила на нее и отличалась во всем: худая, совсем юная, одетая в пестрые тряпки, она качала головой из стороны в сторону, точно подпевая какой-то песне, которую Сангреко не слышал.  
Сангреко моргнул, и обе женщины исчезли, а, может быть, их никогда и не было там – сны полны призраков, которые появляются и исчезают, когда им заблагорассудится.  
Опустив взгляд снова, Сангреко посмотрел на мертвеца – тот ничуть не изменился, все то же лицо, все тот же остекленевший взгляд. Искаженное отражение смотрело на него, и Сангреко даже стало не по себе, хотя ему уже много лет не снились настоящие кошмарные сны, все чудовища, которых он видел, приходили на границе яви и дремы, никогда – глубже.  
Он закрыл себе глаза и поднялся. Никого не было рядом, ничего не было рядом, никого не было, исчезло даже то дерево, с которого Сангреко спрыгнул, и та дорога, по которой шел другой Сангреко, небо выглядело каким-то грязно-серым, земля казалась совсем черной, угольного цвета, ни травы, ни кустов, ни домов, ничего, только пустота от горизонта до горизонта. Сангреко попытался позвать свою возлюбленную, ему показалось, что эти земли могут быть ее домом – но язык остался неподвижным как кусок мертвого мяса. Тогда Сангреко закрыл глаза – и снова открыл их уже наяву.

* * *

Ни у одной настоящей истории нет начала, ее питает множество источников, как подземные ключи – реку, но, все же, если начинать рассказывать эту историю, легенду или сказку, или символ веры тех, кто странствует из города в город, убивая незнакомцев, то главным из его источников будет любовь, которая постепенно вызрела между теми, кто появился много раньше людей или подобных людям, и не уйдет в небытие даже когда вселенная исчезнет в испепеляющем Большом взрыве.  
Ведь есть те, кто бросает в мысли смертных семена легенд, а сколько будут существовать все миры, столько будут существовать легенды.  
Но легенды – это не только слова, не только истории, которые рассказывают друг другу люди и им подобные. Некоторые легенды рождаются так же, как сами люди, мужчина отдает семя женщины, и в ней, как на плодородной почве, оно вызревает, чтобы потом взойти.  
Тот, кто смотрел глазами воронов, тот, кто шел вслед за шакалами, родился не от обычных мужчины и женщины, но от тех, кто древнее любых историй, или тех, кто рассказывает истории.  
Они были братом и сестрой – Страдание и Сокрушение, все разумные существа боялись их и задабривали, как могли, принося в жертву пряности, скот, сокровища или друг друга, но, рано или поздно, Страдание и Сокрушение приходили к каждому; иногда Смерть следовала за ними, ступая шаг в шаг, готовая увести за собой души, покинувшие покалеченные, измятые тела – но, иногда она не спешила, ее ждали, ее звали, пока она собирала урожай где-то еще, а Страдание пила слова обращенных к сестре злых молитв, как бабочки пьют нектар.  
Некоторые братья и сестры ненавидят друг друга, некоторые – любят. Никому не хватило бы отваги осудить Страдание или Сокрушение за те столетия, что они проводили друг с другом, порой похожие больше на только что поженившуюся пару, чем на родню – но даже если бы кто-то их осудил, они не стали бы слушать.  
И когда от их любви родился сын, его забрала Сумасшествие, единственная, кому мог приглянуться ребенок, похожий на кусок обожженной плоти – он разевал безгубый рот, заходясь в истошном крике, а она качала его на руках, точно хотела успокоить, но он кричал только громче, его нужно было накормить. Дитя Страдания и Сокрушения могло принять лишь одну пищу – кровь. Но Сумасшествие знала, как добыть ее довольно для самого ненасытного младенца, она могла превратить в убийцу самого святого из людей, и делала так не раз, по ее воле кровавые реки находили себе новые русла, нередко Сокрушение и Страдание ступали по ее следам. Не всегда могущественнее тот, кто старше. 

* * *

Время казалось Сангреко беспощадно медленным, каждый час растягивался на целую вечность, и каждый день казался почти бесконечным.  
Они почти доехали до пункта назначения, когда им встретилась женщина в ярко-красном, цвета артериальной крови, летном шлеме, стоявшая у поворота. Худощавая, темноволосая, она смотрела на дорогу, и Сангреко показалось, что у нее нет лица, а потом он моргнул, и женщина исчезла бесследно, как если бы ее никогда не было – не осталось даже следов в придорожной пыли.  
Мысли Сангреко были заняты другой женщиной, той, ради которой он убивал – она ждала его, он чувствовал ее присутствие все ближе, ее дыхание, ее голос, сотканный из тишины, ее взгляд, состоящий из тени.  
Убийство и расчленение в ее славу, ради того, о ком она заботится как о собственном сыне – Сангреко не мог представить себе ее матерью, но если она называла «сыном» того, кому нравилась кровь, того, кому служили вороны, Сангреко готов был принять подобное обращение. Он служил им обоим, беззаветно, преданно, как натасканный пес.  
Крупные сосуды на его руках были похожи на карту дорог – бесконечные развилки, съезды, повороты; глядя на суставы – они еще не выглядели вздутыми, но внутри уже тлел огонь артрита – Сангреко думал о пройденном пути, принесенных жертвах, точно пытаясь разглядеть отпечатки прошлого на загрубевшей от времени смуглой коже. Линии на его ладонях складывались в строчки из песен Элвиса – Сангреко казалось, что он может различить слова, нужно только как следует присмотреться: «Ты – всего лишь охотничий пес» – тянулась петля от среднего пальца к мизинцу, «Я почти слышу гончих, несущихся через лес» – стекало вниз, от подушечки под указательным до середины запястья.  
Всякий раз, когда Сангреко закрывал глаза, он видел перед собой прошлое, настоящее, будущее, соединявшиеся в систему, в сосуды, набухшие кровью, ждущей, пока кто-нибудь их вскроет стальным острием, чтобы оживить, выпустить наружу кровь, горячую и алую. 

* * *

Он помнил, когда впервые увидел ее – это было еще в Нью-Йорке, целую жизнь назад, когда он только вернулся с войны, у него в голове все еще звучали выстрелы и взрывы, и крики умирающих, это было отвратительно, но Сангреко – которого тогда звали совершенно иначе, но это имя потерялось, стерлось, не осталось даже следа – не мог представить себе, как жил бы дальше без этих звуков. В тишине он бы умер, захлебнулся бы в собственных мыслях, некоторые люди не способны долго слушать молчание, не важно – свое собственное или чужое.  
Сангреко всегда нравилось слушать чужие голоса: священник, читавший в церкви откровения Иоанна Богослова, отец, до хрипа оравший на мать среди ночи, сержант, отдававший приказы, даже гуки, плевавшиеся руганью ему в лицо – он привык идти на звук. Но теперь, вернувшись домой, он понял: не все голоса он был готов слушать, не все приносили ему утешение, находились те, что жалили его точно осы или кусали точно змеи. Сангреко мотался, как бездомная собака, между барами, парками, дешевыми магазинами и кладбищами, пару раз даже хотел зайти в церковь, но потом вспоминал, что ему не место там, где молятся доброму богу, он разворачивался у самых дверей, шагал прочь под подозрительными взглядами.  
Бар «Ворон» стал одним из любимых мест Сангреко – в четырех кварталах от кладбища, в пяти – от дома, где он снимал квартиру, это было дешевое заведение, где никто не задавал лишних вопросов, ни посетители, ни бармен.  
Единственной проблемой «Ворона» были маленькие туалеты, вечно переполненные. Одна кабинка была сломана, две другие – заняты, и Сангреко решил выйти на улицу, через черный ход, к мусорным бакам, пропахшим мочой и кислым пивом – он был не первым за вечер, кто вышел туда; но сейчас в проулке не было никого, кроме сидевшего на асфальте под водосточной трубой, ворона, смотревшего внимательно и подозрительно, как сторожевой пес.  
Сангреко отвернулся и расстегнул ширинку. Он еще не был по-настоящему пьян, как будто опрокинутые за вечер стаканы пересыхали, не дойдя до желудка. Весь гул огромного города товарным поездом пронесся у него в голове, когда прозрачно-желтая струя потекла по кирпичной стене; Сангреко запрокинул голову. Он чувствовал, как по всему телу разливается тепло, и, вместе с теплом, пришла тишина, она обступила его со всех сторон, обняла за плечи; это было нечто больше, чем обычное чувство облегчения. Стряхнув последние капли, Сангреко обернулся и увидел обнаженную женщину.  
Она стояла позади него, у стены, но не так, как стоят проститутки, ждущие клиента, она не предлагала себя, а ждала мужчину, который готов предложить самого себя, такого как Сангреко. Она не была красавицей – невысокая, немолодая, грузная, с грязными спутанными волосами, ее бледная, цвета рыбьего брюха, кожа казалась чуть влажной – и в полумраке женщина выглядела похожей на труп, уже начавший синеть, Сангреко сразу вспомнил мертвецов, которых гуки прислоняли или привязывали к деревьям, так, что те казались стоящими как живые – Сангреко такие видел не раз.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/dY60jJB.jpg)

– Здравствуй, – сказала она, ее голос был похож на всплеск, с которым камень падает в затянутый тиной грязный пруд, но его звук показался Сангреко прекраснее пения соловья.  
– Добрый вечер, – ответил он.  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь. Нужно выполнить кое-какую работу, на которую ты согласишься, – женщина подошла ближе, и тени точно подошли вместе с ней. Сангреко хотел спросить, почему она так уверена, что он согласится, но не смог даже открыть рот, она точно забрала все его слова в тот момент, когда он взглянул ей в глаза – те были черными, похожими на пару дырок от пуль, но в этой темноте пряталось нечто куда страшнее обычной смерти.  
И тогда Сангреко показалось, что вокруг него снова джунгли, их непроглядная ночная чернота, из которой в любой момент могут выйти враги, люди или чудовища, те, кто умеет и любит убивать, те, кто знает, как сдирать кожу с живого человека, чтобы тот не захлебнулся собственной болью, протянул как можно дольше. Сангреко видел, как такое делали, видел, что оставалось после, во Вьетнаме он встретил много монстров и демонов, некоторые были живыми, другие – мертвыми, каждый хотел его убить, а сейчас каждый из них точно отражался в глазах женщины, Сангреко казалось, что он мог различить силуэты, лица, тени, чем дольше он смотрел, тем яснее они становились, они готовы были выпрыгнуть из орбит радужек и наброситься на него.  
– Ты воевал, – сказала женщина, – ты научился убивать, хорошо научился, но теперь не знаешь, к чему приложить это умение. Оно обжигает тебя, ты как будто положил в карман горящую сигарету и вот-вот вспыхнешь сам.  
Сангреко кивнул, женщина протянула руку, дотронулась до его губ – и в этот момент любовь вошла в него, точно пламя, пронеслась сквозь все тело, отскочив от асфальта, снова рванулась вверх и заполнила собой Сангреко целиком, от век до голеней, она была повсюду, в нем и в мире вокруг него, в женщине, чьи страшные глаза были слишком близко.  
– Мне нужен тот, кто умеет убивать, и не знает, куда ему идти. Ты не знаешь, ты умеешь.  
Ее дыхание было холодным и обжигало, продирало едва не до костей.  
Сангреко вспомнил, как вспорол ножом мальчишку из узкоглазых, одним ударом от горла до паха, внутренности выпали из него, он кричал и плакал до тех пор, пока его мать не согласилась рассказать все, что знала об ополченцах их деревни – кто они, куда ушли, сколько у них оружия – и тогда Сангреко заколол мальчишку, тоже одним ударом, как свинью; сержант сначала пообещал ему за это отрезать яйца, но потом, когда отряд перехватил взвод гуков и убрал их раньше, чем те успели понаставить в чаще новых ловушек, сержант взял свои слова обратно. Он научился ценить Сангреко, каким бы тот ни был сукиным сыном – в конце концов, на войне больше всего нужны именно те, кто умеет убивать, а это Сангреко умел, чувствовал нутром, как все сделать правильно, именно из-за своих умений он и оказался на обочине, там, где его подобрала женщина, за которой следовали тени.  
Сангреко кивнул и почувствовал, как тепло, идущее изнутри, омывает его тело.  
Так его жизнь началась заново. Позже он узнал имя той женщины – Страдание, ее звали Страдание, Сангреко шептал это слово, когда никто не мог его услышать – познакомился с другими ее прислужниками, получил оружие и первые фотографии будущих жертв.  
После этого они виделись множество раз, ее лицо всегда было равнодушным, взгляд – холодным, тени обнимали ее, а Сангреко улыбался ей, в каждую встречу все отчетливее ощущая холод теней, тянувшихся к нему с ее плеч, из ее волос, даже из приоткрытого рта – этот холод пробуждал его собственное тепло, превращал его в пылающий жар, и на смену всем голосам его мира пришла тишина, которую Сангреко был готов слушать до конца жизни.

* * *

Они отошли от фуры на добрых пять сотен ярдов, но пункт назначения выглядел все так же: пыльная пустота, непроглядно темная, освещенная фарами, похожая на фотографии поверхности Луны.  
– И что же, мы сюда ехали? – спросил Руфо, закладывая руки в карманы. Он озирался, пытался что-то разглядеть в жидкой темноте, едва разгонявшейся светом фар, но вряд ли видел хоть что-то.  
Сангреко эта темнота не нравилась, она была какой-то непривычной, неправильной, она точно чего-то ожидала, а Сангреко прекрасно понимал: ничего хорошего темнота ждать не может, тени селятся там, где людям нет места, мрак никогда не станет человеку другом, и можно только попытаться задобрить его хорошей жертвой. Что ж, Сангреко был готов попробовать, у него при себе было оружие, жертвенное животное, он помнил наизусть все молитвы, которые стоило прочитать. Путешествие закончилось, настала пора принести последнюю жертву, и для этого Сангреко снова достал вакадзаси – он любил этот клинок: не слишком длинный, не слишком короткий, не тяжелый, гибкий, он всегда впивался в тело так, точно мучился от жажды, которую способна утолить только кровь.  
Сангреко хорошо понимал его, он сам чувствовал ту же жажду, становившуюся то острее, то тоньше, она приходила приливами и отливами, вместе с луной, как и положено настоящему безумию.  
Руфо стоял неподвижно, громоздкий, сильный, не жертвенный агнец из христианских псалмов, а огромный бык, приведенный на заклание, ждущий удара, который выпустит из него всю кровь. Раньше Сангреко ни разу не доводилось убивать доставщика, это почти казалось ему кощунственным – сейчас: в конце концов, пусть и невольно, Руфо был частью служения, он участвовал в жертвоприношениях, без него Сангреко не смог бы совершить путешествия, а значит, не выполнил бы свою работу, подвел бы не только возлюбленную, но и тех, кто служил с ним вместе, давал ему фотографии, находил доставщиков, сообщал маршрут.  
Сангреко всегда считал себя исполнительным и ответственным, он не собирался отступать от принципов только из-за дурных предчувствий.  
Он собирался нанести удар сверху, быстрый и смертоносный, никакой лишней работы, много крови, смерть, которую Руфо даже не успел бы почувствовать – но тот резко обернулся и успел податься в сторону, точно заранее знал, что вот-вот случится. Он отклонился, лезвие вспороло кожу – красные брызги вспорхнули как птичья стая – но рана вышла неглубокой, от десятка таких можно умереть, истекая кровью, одной для жертвоприношения слишком мало.  
Руфо спасся от смертоносного удара чудом – Сангреко понимал это, пусть даже у него не было ни времени, ни сил сосредоточиться на размышлениях. Ему не нужно было задумываться, почувствовать чудо, он сталкивался с ними достаточно часто, все в его жизни было чудом, так или иначе, и все, кого он встречал – монстры, ангелы, убийцы, жертвы, случайные попутчики – служили их свидетелями.  
Некоторые чудеса способны сдержать катастрофу, какой бы неотвратимой она ни казалась, они останавливают бедствия и спасают от смерти; но есть другие чудеса, те, которые разрушают все, созданное ранее, перечеркивают все, что было написано раньше. И те, и другие чудеса могут быть сотворены одной рукой, именно из этого состоит человеческая удача: случайности складываются в «за» или «против», если тот, кому ты молишься, слушает молитвы, не насмехается над ними, а принимает каждое слово, тебе повезет, но если ветер изменится, то он отправит тебя под колеса ближайшей машины.  
Везение покинуло Сангреко. Оно медленно вытекало из него уже много дней, сменяясь мрачными мыслями и сомнениями, а сегодня – высыпалось окончательно, как будто провалились вниз последние крупицы в песочных часах.  
Он попытался вонзить клинок Руфо между ребер, но тот резко дернулся в сторону, лезвие соскочило, пропоров кожу и мышцы. Сангреко попытался ударить снова, на этот раз – в глотку, но Руфо не замер от боли, как это обычно бывает после попадания в ребра, он вскинулся, а потом – ударил в ответ, в челюсть, не слишком сильно, но Сангреко этого хватило, чтобы опрокинуться на землю. От удара у него потемнело в глазах, и именно в этот момент он понял, что его история закончится прямо сейчас, не будет нового витка, не будет ничего.  
Руфо бросился к машине. Сангреко видел его точно откуда-то сверху или со стороны – размытый грузный силуэт, бейсболка слетела, волосы растрепались; хищник не всегда побеждает, буйволы поднимают львов на рога и потрошат, рвут на куски, а лоси забивают волков копытами, проламывают черепа и втаптывают мозги в землю – всегда побеждают только вороны, им все равно, чье мясо клевать. Сангреко поднялся, сжимая рукоятку клинка, он погнался за Руфо, надеясь успеть, заранее понимая, что не успеет.  
Некоторые жертвы легко принимаю входящее под ребра лезвие или острие, вонзающееся в горло, но другие – сражаются, они не хотят умирать, они держатся за жизнь так же отчаянно, как сам Сангреко. Он знал это и знал, что Руфо – не из тех, кто покорно ждет смерти, скорее уж из тех, кто будет вырываться до последнего.  
Сангреко знал: водители фур забоятся о своей безопасности, Руфо исключением не был и понимал, что юг – не самое гостеприимное место. Он прятал обрез под сиденьем, многие так делают – на южных дорогах тебе не поможет бейсбольная бита или нож, если случится что-то дурное, там говорят пушки, а не клинки; Сангреко понимал, что если Руфо доберется до обреза, то все закончится, никаких больше путешествий, приключений, никаких больше жертвоприношений. Поднявшись, он попытался снова рвануться вперед, чтобы все же нанести последний удар, даже если он не выйдет красивым, даже если жертвоприношение выйдет не слишком достойным – главное, чтобы была возможность принести следующую, исправить ошибки, совершенные в этот раз и во все предыдущие.  
Но Руфо уже успел достать обрез, заряженный, готовый к встрече с любым врагом. Сангреко услышал резкий металлический щелчок и понял, что его время по-настоящему истекло.  
Он хотел уклониться от выстрела, уйти, выиграть еще немного времени потому, что следующим ударом – в этом Сангреко был уверен – он бы все же дотянулся до глотки Руфо и прикончил его, но двинуться с места не вышло, подошвы сапог как будто прилипли к дороге, и Сангреко оставалось только стоять неподвижно, с уже бесполезным клинком в руках.  
Руфо вскинул обрез. Он не целился, как будто наверняка знал, что попадет в цель. На секунду он тоже замер, словно раздумывал, нажимать на спусковой крючок или нет.  
А потом он выстрелил Сангреко в живот, дважды. Выстрелы отбросили его на землю, и Сангреко почувствовал, как что-то внутри него рвется наружу, он закрыл глаза, снова открыл, но увидел только темноту, она смешивалась с кроваво-красным, наступала со всех сторон, как проклятущие джунгли. Сангреко почувствовал себя потерянным, впервые за долгие годы, впервые за всю жизнь – за всю ту жизнь, которую он мог вспомнить. Ему стало так холодно, как в канун Рождества где-нибудь в пригороде Нью-Йорка; Сангреко больше не видел ни песка, ни дороги, прокаленной солнцем за долгие летние дни, он был один, окруженный холодом, никого и ничего рядом. 

* * *

Он привык путешествовать, ехать по дорогам, прямым или петляющим, из города в город, от убийства к убийству, у его пути не было конца, каждый прожитый день добавлял сотни и сотни миль, поездка за поездкой, бойня за бойней, всегда одно и то же, все привычно. Сангреко даже представить не мог, что будет делать, если его дорога вдруг закончится тупиком, без развилок, без съездов – всякий раз, думая о будущем, он представлял себе шоссе, тянущееся от горизонта до горизонта.  
Но теперь оно кончилось.  
Это не тупик, не блокпост, его собственная дорога не перекрыта, она просто оборвалась – асфальт, гладкий, отполированный сотнями тысяч колес и лучами жаркого солнца, заканчивался, будто кто-то отрезал часть ножницами, чтобы перенести в другое место; впереди был только песок пустыни, на единственной полосе негде было развернуться. Движение остановилось, навсегда.  
Сангреко поднял веки и увидел свою возлюбленную, она стояла напротив него, снова, как в первую их встречу, тени окружали ее, и, глядя ей в глаза, Сангреко улыбнулся: это она ждала его в конце пути, она была целью, все эти годы, и теперь он, наконец-то, добрался до конечного пункта, до своих собственных финальных титров.  
В кино раненный герой, замирающий в объятьях возлюбленной, прежде, чем Смерть закрывает ему глаза, всегда вздрагивает всем телом и кашляет кровью, иногда – жидкой, стекающей из уголка рта, иногда – сгустком, который некрасиво переваливается через губу, но возлюбленная даже не замечает этого, она целует окровавленный рот со слезами на глазах или что-то подобное, таких деталей Сангреко уже не помнил, он всегда смотрел фильмы ради смертей, не ради поцелуев. Он чувствовал вкус крови во рту, но она не вытекала наружу, оставалась где-то внутри» . Опустив взгляд, он увидел мокрые красные пятна на собственной одежде и почему-то удивился тому, что его собственная кровь ничем не отличается от той, которая вытекала из трупов тех, кому он стрелял в затылок или загонял нож в грудь. Конечно, Сангреко раньше бывал ранен, не раз, но кровь умирающего – нечто особенное.  
Кровь была самой заурядной. В этом было что-то настолько обидное, что Сангреко зло стиснул кулаки, готовый зарычать как пес, которому бросили камень вместо обещанного куска мяса.  
Он подумал о том, что внутри у него – такие же заурядные кишки, превратившиеся теперь в фарш, и самое обычное сердце, захлебнувшееся, сломавшееся, испортившееся, пока он умирал.  
Его возлюбленная не прижалась к нему, не склонилась, не потянулась за последним поцелуем. Сангреко показалось, что он видит улыбку на ее губах, но он так и не понял, была ли та настоящей, а потом пара ещё чьих-то рук обняла его сзади, он попытался вырваться, но не смог двинуться с места, провалился в темноту, слыша женские голоса и что-то похожее на смех.

* * *

Ее можно было принять за Страдание, потому что она сама хотела этого, она умела прятаться под личиной любого из своих братьев и сестер, а раз уж она стала матерью для сына Страдания, то ей стоило носить ее лицо, чтобы сын не запутался. Он всегда знал, что она – обманщица, но любой обман превращается в игру, если взглянуть на него правильно.  
Она не была Страданием. Она была Сумасшествием. Сестры всегда ходят рука об руку, Страдание может привести к Сумасшествию или к Смерти, а тот, к кому однажды приблизилась Смерть, сам зовет Страдание или Сумасшествие.  
Для того, чтобы поддерживать жизнь того, о ком она забоится, ей были нужны люди, готовые накормить его человеческим мясом, напоить человеческой кровью, но не просто безжалостные убийцы, ведь это было бы не слишком интересно. Намного лучше найти того, кто стоит у самого края безумия, и легко подтолкнуть его, заставить сделать шаг вперед, от которого уже нельзя будет отказаться, пересечь черту, за которой нет места ничему, похожему на обычную человеческую жизнь, сшитую из лоскутьев банальности.  
Сангреко, как он себя называл – больше никто так его не назовет, это имя забудется, как забылись другие до него, – не смог бы полюбить Сумасшествие, но он полюбил Страдание, он искал ту женщину, чью тень видел в джунглях, ту женщину, которая заговорила с ним в темном переулке, ту женщину, в жилах которой текла черная кровь.  
Сумасшествие – часть Страдания, или, если говорить иначе, Страдание – часть Сумасшествия. Младшая из всех, она вобрала в себя по части от каждой сестры, каждого брата, она стала Смертью и Сном, Страданием и Сокрушением, она стала Судьбой и Страстью, потому что Сумасшествие вмещает в себя всех. Последняя, самая младшая – люди видят в ней то, что хотят увидеть, в этом ее могущество. 

* * *

Руфо показалось, что он умирает. Он понимал, что раны не слишком глубокие, но боль от них была просто адской. Кровь не останавливалась, голова кружилась и перед глазами все расплывалось. Он увидел, как к телу Сангреко подошла невысокая грузная женщина, но так и не успел разглядеть, откуда же она взялась, а потом женщина исчезла, как утренний туман, на ее месте появилась другая – совсем еще девчонка, в пестром комбинезоне и с пестрыми косичками на голове.  
Девчонка подошла к Руфо и с любопытством посмотрела на него, как на жука, пойманного в банку.  
– Мистер Элвис был сильнее, чем я думала, – нараспев произнесла она. Или Руфо так показалось. Он почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног, весь мир качнулся. Руфо чувствовал себя пьяным до полусмерти или не спавшим трое суток, граница между настоящим и кажущимся окончательно расплылась.  
Девчонка подалась вперед, точно хотела до него дотронуться, но так и не дотронулась. Руфо захлестнула жаркая, душная волна – как будто он с улицы шагнул в людный бар; к духоте примешивались зуд и жар, шедшие откуда-то изнутри. Они вытеснили боль. Руфо закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как раны затягиваются. Это было странное, почти забавное ощущение – мышцы и кожа там, где их распороло лезвие, тянулись друг к другу, сплетались, как нити порванного каната, когда его завязывают в сплесень. Смерть была с ним совсем рядом, всего пару секунд назад, а теперь она ушла, отступила, как волна от берега.  
Волны всегда возвращаются.  
Но Руфо сейчас не думал об этом, не думал ни о чем, просто чувствовал себя живым. Не только спасенным от смерти, нет – от него как будто отступила давняя усталость. Все краски стали ярче, звуки – громче. Как если бы Руфо всю жизнь был мертв, но не знал об этом, а теперь его воскресили. Вдохнули жизнь туда, где раньше было пусто.

* * *

– Нет-нет-нет, – девчонка в комбинезоне покачала головой, грозя Руфо пальцем, точно какая-то строгая няня из мультфильма. – Перед тем, как идти гулять, нужно убрать все игрушки. Все безделушки. Все убрать. Никому не нравятся брошенные вещи, особенно сломанные.  
Она кивнула на труп Сангреко, который лежал на земле, неуклюже скорчившийся, он выглядел жалким, а не пугающим. Зато девчонка выглядела пугающей, что-то было в ее глазах, как у бешеной собаки или пьяного мужика в пабе, готового вот-вот разбить о стойку свою бутылку и прижать ее» к твоей глотке.  
– Кто ты такая?  
– Возьми лопату и убери за собой. Тот, кто кормил моего племянника, не должен валяться на земле как падаль. Возьми лопату.  
Девчонка кивнула куда-то за плечо Руфо. Тот обернулся и действительно увидел лопату: старая, пыльная, покрытая налетом ржавчины, она лежала на земле, будто кто-то бросил ее здесь целую вечность назад. Руфо поднял ее и взвесил в руках – лопата почему-то казалась чертовски тяжелой.  
– А теперь пощекочи землю, чтобы она принесла потом нам всем хороший урожай. Если ты позаботишься о ней, она позаботится о всех нас, – девчонка резко запрокинула голову и засмеялась.  
Руфо открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но слова стукнулись о зубы и провалились обратно в глотку. Девчонка ничем ему не угрожала, но спорить с ней у Руфо не хватало духа – в конце концов, раз она смогла залечить его раны за пару секунд, значит, сможет открыть их снова. Или сделать несколько новых, тоже голыми руками.  
Умирать, особенно здесь, Руфо не хотел.  
Он упер лопату острием в землю и навалился на нее всей тяжестью. Здесь не было ни жирной черной почвы, в которой прорастает любое семя, ни глины, из которой можно слепить что угодно – нет, только песок и дорожная пыль, слипшиеся от времени неровными тяжелыми пластами. Труп, закопанный в таком месте, не пойдет на корм червям. Сангреко превратится в мумию. На секунду остановившись, Руфо представил себе, как худое стариковское тело высыхает еще сильнее, черствеет и скукоживается.  
Руфо вдруг отчетливо почувствовал, что хочет сделать все, как говорит эта девчонка, и не только потому, что боится умереть, если она не обрадуется, услышав отказ. Ему ни разу не доводилось влюбляться по-настоящему, но сейчас мысли о любви точно сами собой всплыли в его голове. Как будто кто-то забросил их туда, как семена, или воткнул, как гарпун, который легко входит, но застревает настолько прочно, что выдернуть его можно только все к чертям разворотив.  
За работой не слишком выходило рассуждать, и Руфо только чувствовал, как странное ощущение влюбленности проваливается в его душу все глубже с каждым вдохом.  
Девчонку в комбинезоне он не назвал бы особенно симпатичной, к тому же она смеялась как гиена, но было в ней что-то особенное. Руфо не описал бы это «особенное» ни парой, ни множеством слов, он просто чувствовал это. Как после удара, отправившего противника в нокаут.  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/y3rn3Yn.jpg)

Земля не поддавалась, забивалась под ногти, прилипала к коже, летела мелкими сухими комками в рот, но Руфо продолжал копать. Меньше всего на свете он хотел подняться и, обернувшись, снова увидеть девчонку в комбинезоне, смотрящую на него так, будто она целится из заряженного револьвера прямо ему в голову.  
Он копал могилу старательно, с тем же упрямством, с которым когда-то вбивал кулаки в лица противников на ринге. Однообразные движения успокаивали Руфо, в какой-то момент ему почти начало это нравится – несложная, монотонная работа, к такой легко привыкнуть, за такой легко ни о чем не думать.  
Места, где до прикосновения девчонки были раны, ныли, с каждым движением все сильнее и сильнее, но Руфо уже не обращал на это внимания – ему случалось чувствовать боль гораздо хуже этой.  
Могила становилась все глубже, Руфо вгрызался в землю так спешно, как если бы боялся, что Сангреко оживет, если не закопать его прямо сейчас.  
Фут за футом – вниз. Песок по краям осыпался, и Руфо закидывал его обратно, прибивал лопатой, под пристальным взглядом девчонки.  
– Хватит, – сказала она, наконец. – Ты же не хочешь докопаться до ада. В аду мистера Элвиса никто не ждет, он мой, только мой.  
Руфо молча вылез из могилы. Теперь она казалась ему такой глубокой, точно он собирался хоронить в ней десяток человек, а не одного тощего старика, лежавшего в луже собственной крови, пахнувшего дерьмом и потрохами. Сейчас Сангреко казался еще меньше, точно смерть уже начала сдирать мясо с его хрупких костей. Руфо стало почти жаль его, хотя сукин сын пытался его прикончить – теперь это казалось каким-то далеким и неважным, точно бой, проигранный много лет назад.  
Руфо пнул труп Сангреко точно сбитого машиной пса, которого лучше отбросить на обочину, и тот свалился на дно тяжелым куском мертвого мяса.  
– Вот и все, спокойной ночи. Элвис покинул открытое пространство, – девчонка покачала головой и пнула какой-то мелкий камешек. Тот скатился в могилу и упал на левый глаз Сангреко, закрывая его, как монета. – Теперь осталось только накрыться одеялом, и все будет хорошо. Накрой мистера Элвиса.  
Руфо снова взял лопату и бросил в могилу первую горсть земли. Ему показалось, что он слышит, как взлетает с карканьем целая стая воронов, хотя рядом не было ни одной птицы.

* * *

Когда Руфо закончил копать, перед ним по-прежнему стояла девчонка в комбинезоне и улыбалась, напевая под нос какую-то странную песенку, из тех, которые всегда кажутся знакомыми, только не можешь вспомнить, когда и где их услышал. Девчонка была даже симпатичная, хотя и худая, ее улыбка тоже казалась Руфо знакомой – точно он видел ее где-то в толпе зрителей на каждом своем бое и замечал среди людей, смотревших вслед его фуре с автобусных остановок.  
– Спасибо. Очень важно убирать за собой, – сказала девчонка и поклонилась. Это выглядело старомодным и таким забавным, что и Руфо невольно улыбнулся улыбнулся.  
Она подошла к могиле ближе и наступила на нее, стоптанный кроссовок оставил слишком уж глубокий след, совсем не подходящий такой худой девчонке.  
– Он принимал меня за другую и любил ее всем сердцем. Так с людьми всегда бывает. Я как очки, сквозь которые видно что угодно. Я – любовь. Я – Безумие, – было что-то разное в том, как она сказала «любовь» и «безумие», Руфо вряд ли смог бы сказать, что именно, но он почувствовал разницу между словами, как если бы одно означало причину, а другое – следствие.  
Она прошлась туда-сюда вдоль могилы, притаптывая ее край плотнее.  
Руфо отступил на пару шагов и отряхнул руки, точно надеясь, что сможет забыть обо всем случившимся только что, смахнув в себя песок и пыль, приставшие к мелким брызгам крови.  
Он закрыл глаза, простоял неподвижно пару секунд и открыл их снова, но все было по-прежнему: девчонка, могила, дорога совсем рядом, фура, оставленная там, где путь обрывался, точно ждущая чего-то.  
– Он был Элвисом, – пояснила девчонка, чуть склонив голову набок, как любопытная птица. – Выбираешь себе маску, она становится новым лицом. Маски продаются на каждом углу и стоят дешевле пули в затылок. Женщина, певшая для президента, в белом платье, – она в платье, не президент. Но его лицо тоже можно одолжить, он был рыжим, но у него была душа и все его любили. Можешь быть им или кем угодно.  
Она снова поклонилась, на этот раз так быстро и резко, что косички дважды хлестнули ее по плечам.  
Руфо не знал, нужно ли ему кланяться в ответ, поэтому так и остался стоять неподвижно, а девчонка по-прежнему смотрела на него, ожидая ответа. На секунду ее лицо превратилось в маску из человеческой кожи, за которой скрывалось что-то куда страшнее любого человека или дикого зверя, но потом все опять стало нормальным. Настолько нормальным, насколько могло быть, здесь, посреди нигде, у могилы убийцы.  
– Элвисом я быть не хочу, – пробормотал Руфо, просто чтобы не молчать. Он прекрасно понимал, как по-дурацки эти слова звучат, но ничего лучше в голову не пришло, а держать язык за зубами и дальше он не мог, ему казалось, что девчонка ждет ответа, хоть какого-нибудь.  
Она засмеялась и отступила на пару шагов. Ее пыльные кроссовки шуршали слишком уж громко, она вся была какой-то слишком яркой, как будто кусок циркового представления. Страшный кусок, хотя Руфо все еще не мог сказать, чем именно она его так пугала.  
– Рано или поздно ты найдешь подходящее лицо, – сказала она, или ему послышалось, что она так сказала. А потом девчонка в несуразном комбинезоне исчезла, растаяла как туман, и Руфо остался один. Он даже не успел заметить, когда все остальные, кого он видел, разошлись – или тоже испарились, если только они существовали на самом деле.  
Надвинув кепку ниже и заложив руки в карманы, он осмотрелся по сторонам, но так ничего и не заметил, кроме неровного холма там, где закопал тело Сангреко. Взрыхленная земля казалась слишком темной, но Руфо понадеялся, что уже к полудню ветер забросает ее пылью, и тогда от Сангреко точно ничего не останется. Вряд ли у него найдутся друзья или родственники, по крайней мере – те родственники, которым не лень было время от времени проверять, жив он или мертв. Руфо хорошо знал таких, как Сангреко, почти таких – каждый дальнобойщик временами подвозит бродяг или уличных романтиков, бредущих из штата в штат пешком.  
Никто не вспомнит о Сангреко, а кто и вспомнит, тот не станет искать. Если бы кто-то все же решил искать, то не нашел бы: если человек не называет своего настоящего имени, его могила исчезнет сама собой, как только уйдет тот, кто забросал тело землей.  
Руфо снова поправил кепку, повел плечами и взглянул из-под руки на солнце, едва показавшееся над горизонтом. Впереди намечался долгий и наверняка скучный день. Девчонка в комбинезоне сказала, что он доставил груз, а значит, пришла пора вернуться к заказчику, получить свои деньги, а, может быть, и получить новую работу, если, конечно, эта девчонка не наврала. Было в ее словах что-то такое, из-за чего им хотелось верить. Руфо всегда нравилось верить людям – матери, тренеру, всем тем ребятам, имен которых уже не упомнить, которые нанимали его за пару бумажек перегнать груз из штата в штат. Большинство тех, с кем он имел дело, рано или поздно обманывали Руфо, но в этой девчонке он почему-то был уверен.  
Солнце окрасило все вокруг него в розоватые открыточные цвета; следы от ран еще саднили, но боль была волне терпимой, Руфо случалось переносить вещи гораздо хуже. В последний раз посмотрев на могилу Сангреко, Руфо развернулся и зашагал к фуре. Его ждало долгое путешествие.

* * *

Тот, кого Сангреко, ставший теперь мистером Элвисом, называл богом, ехал в фуре, там, где лежали срезанные с трупов куски мяса – сок и кровь, натекшие на пол, стали черными, по плотно прикрытым дверцам фургона ползали мухи, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, но все же мясо все еще было приятным на вид.  
Безымянное божество, бывшее чудовищем, приняло жертву, а, вместе с ней, приняло и нового служителя, того, кто будет носить в кармане все его тайны, но не выдаст другим ни одной, что бы ни случилось. Они останутся с ним, до самого конца, так всегда бывает. 

* * *

Несколько сотен миль спустя, когда солнце поднялось уже высоко, Руфо показалось, что он видит у дороги Элвиса Пресли в мятом костюме. Чертовски настоящего Элвиса – то есть, по крайней мере, не похожего на кого-то из бесчисленных двойников, собирающихся в Вегасе. У него был усталый, потрепанный вид, с костюма отвалилась половина блесток, волосы припорошил песок; кажется, его лицо было все покрыто морщинами, и вместо глаз чернели пустые провалы, а рот скорее напоминал прорезанную ножом рану. Элвис развернулся на каблуках, резко, точно флюгер на ветру, и посмотрел фуре вслед. У его ног валялась мятая банка из-под газировки. Он не отбрасывал тени. Он не дышал – хотя, конечно, когда едешь мимо, трудно заметить, дышит ли тот, кто стоит у дороги.  
Потом Элвис исчез.  
Возможно, Руфо просто все это померещилось. Иногда у дороги можно увидеть отколовшиеся куски прошлого, ставшие миражами, но стоит только моргнуть, и они исчезают бесследно, уступают место новым, как чудовища из кошмарных снов уступают место настоящим, когда спящий просыпается.  
А солнце поднималось все выше и выше, раскаляло воздух все сильнее, точно собиралось выжечь дотла все, что случилось за последние несколько дней. Начиналась новая история. Всегда новая, всегда одна и та же, бесконечно повторяющаяся – как припев, как молитва – история.


End file.
